User blog:Order of the Command Block/How Easily Ep.6 Could've Been Solved If Jesse Was Phoenix Wright:
Roles: Jesse: =Phoenix Wright/Defense Petra= Maya/Assistant Youtubers: Witnesses Cassie=Edgeworth/Prosecution Lukas=Defendant Ivor=Less likeable Detective Gumshoe (Nothing beats Detective Detective Detective) Stacy Plays= Judge --- Jesse: So... let's begin, right, Cassie? Cassie: Right. Lets. Stacy: I'M the Judge, I'LL say when we begin! BEGIN! Jesse: The defense pleads "Not Guilty" Cassie: Duh. And the prosecution pleads "Guilty" Jesse: DUH. Lukas: Uhhh, Jesse, please get on with the defending part... Stacy: The defendant will shut it. Lukas: ;_; Jesse: Anyways, let the prosecution plead their case. Cassie: The defendant, Lukas, has been charged with being the White Pumpkin! He had been found holding the pumpkin! Case closed! JessE: OBJECTION! We have witnesses! Let me cross-examine them! Stacy: Fine. DanTDM: Well... umm... I followed Petra, Ivor, and Stacy into the room and I saw Jesse with Lukas, Jesse was facing Lukas and Lukas held a white pumpkin in his hands. There was no other way the White Pumpkin could've gotten out. Jesse: Hmmm.... that's a sound testimony. But... HOLD IT! You came in AFTER Petra, Ivor, and Stacy, correct? Dan: Yeah... JessE: Ok.. not much from that... HOLD IT! You saw LUKAS, correct? dAN: Yes. Jesse: however, you ALSO were in the library with Lizzie, Petra, Ivor, and I. Lukas was outside, you heard him call out for me! Dan: Yeah... I did hear him! Jesse: However, THE WHITE PUMPKIN WAS ALREADY IN THE WALLS! AND LUKAS WAS AT THE DOOR! Cassie: Can you prove it! Dan: He knocked on the doors. Cassie: Who's to say he didn't have a way of reaching the doors while in the wall? Jesse: I.. ermm... Cassie: Exactly. That proves nothing! Jesse: LOOK AT LUKAS, LOOK AT THE WHITE PUMPKIN'S COSTUME! THEY HAVE A DIFFERENT OUTFIT! Dan: Now that you mention it, they aren't the same! Cassie: Lukas could simply take the armor off. Jesse: I was following Lukas, he didn't take any armor off! Cassie: Now HOLD IT, Jesse, you're not free from suspicion either. Best not pull yourself into this. Jesse: (That trickster! I can't say I was there or else I may be accused! Cassie: Face it, Lukas was in the kitchen, had a button, was near the library, and also was found with a pumpkin! Petra: Come on, Jesse, think! You can do this! Jesse: OBJECTION! THIS ISNT' OUR HOUSE! HOW COULD LUKAS HAVE SET THE TRAP THAT KILLED TORQUEDAWG! SPARKLEZ VOUCHED FOR US THAT TORQUE DID DIE FROM A YRAP! A TRAP LUKAS COULD NEVER HAVE SET! Cassie: A trap that could already have been laid! Jesse: So you're saying somebody else laid the traps? meaning that there are two white pumpkins? Cassie: N-no! That he was working with somebody. Jesse: ... (I don't like the turn of things...) Stacy: Who?! Cassie: JESSE! Jesse: WHAT?! Petra: NO! Dan: Cassie?! Lukas: OBJECTION! THAT'S EVEN CRAZIER THAN ACCUSING ME! Stacy: ORDER! ORDER!!!! Ivor: I'm sorry to do this, Jesse, but we WERE in the kitchen. in fact, Jesse was there each time somebody died. She even found the buttons and traps. She interrogated three of you ad barely did anything to Lukas. Petra: Ivor! Ivor: I'm sorry but I had to! I know it's not ither of you, and there's some info to work on! Jesse: (Thanks, Ivor) I'm not working with the White Pumpkin! Cassie: Really? Prove it! Jesse: First of all, I could never have set or activated a trap when Sparklez and my friends were all watching me! I couldn't have killed Torque! I was standing UP at the table! I couldn't have pressed a button because I was at a corner! Dan SAW the White Pumpkin while Petra, Ivor, and I were there! Dan: But... Jesse, that doesn't prove you weren't working with Lukas. Jesse: Oh... right. sTACY: Well, Jesse? Jesse: tHIS IS IRRLEVANT! If I can prove LUKAS is innocent, i'm also innocent because Lukas isn't the White Pumpkin! Stacy: Right. Cassie: Then prove luKAS is innocent! Jesse: Lukas could never have set a trap in a house he'd never been to, and he was as shocked as anybody else when Torque died! When Sparklez died, it was actually- Dan: 0.0' Jesse: somebody else who pressed the button. Lukas pressed nothing. Can ANY of you tell me you saw Lukas's arm move? All: No... Jesse: Exactly. When Lizzie died, Lukas was out there with Stacy and Stampy. Where we YOU TWO?! Stampy:: I... I was in a corner humming to myself... Stacy: I was baking cookies. Jesse: So neither of you saw Lukas? And nobody saw you? Stampy and Stacy: Right... Jesse: Also, I discovered something.... THE BUNNY PAINTING HAD EYEHOLES! Dan: You came out of that painting! Jesse: The rabbit's eyes were green... either CASSIE OR STACY COULD HAVE BEEN WATCHING US! Cassie: WHAT!? Jesse: BRIGHT GREEN EYES! JUST.LIKE.CASSIE'S. Jesse: And when Cassie walked in... THE RABBIT HAD NO EYES! Stacy: WHAT?! JessE: Also.. there couldn't possibly be any traps let by me orLukas or Petra or Ivor! Why? BECAUSE WE JUST ARRIVED IN THIS WORLD TONIGHT! Cassie: WHAT?! Jesse: Using... THIS! *Pulls out portal key* TAKE THAT! Cassie: YOU HAD THE PORTAL KEY!? GIVE IT TO ME! NOW! Jesse: Fraid' not, WHITE PUMPKIN. Cassie: *Realizes* Well played, Jesse, well played. You tricked me... Stacy: CASSIE?! Jesse: THERE'S your white pumpkin. Cassie: Well done... Category:Blog posts